Poor Love
by Joselynisthefuckingshit
Summary: Kenny doesn't have it easy, his parents are neglecting and abusive towards eachother. Kenny is sick of it. At least he has someone who can really understand what he's going through. Kenvin and slight Crenny. M for a reason. R&R I'll update faster!


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker reserve all rights.

Kenny awoke to the usual stray dog barking, gun shots popping, and the unbearable screaming of his incompetent and temperamental parents who, for god knows why, have decided to stick together throughout the years. They never got along. Civilized was never even a stray thought in the McCormick household. Dad was always drunk and jobless and mom was always disappointed in how her life had ended up. They couldn't help but to clash and scream and throw shit at each other constantly. Things were always being broken in that broken down trailer of theirs. It made Kenny sick that this was the norm for every day, for every week, for every year, since 1994 the year of his birth, 17 years ago next week. Yes, Kenny McCormick will be 17 this next Friday. He can't say he has exactly "survived" this long but he can say he has been able to pass on and then resurrected for this long, and to him this was good enough.

Kenny sheepishly slugged himself up and out of his floor bound mattress and walked himself across the nappy stained carpet to his closet to find his apparel for the day. He looked blankly into his broken closet to see his array of stained, ripped, and worn clothing. _Fuck, I need fucking new cloths. _He thought to himself as he grabbed a pair of ripped blue jeans (which luckily for him was in style now) and a grey stained T-shirt with a hole in the front bottom corner. He figured no one could really see his stained and ripped shirt as long as he wore his usual orange sweatshirt over it (the weather was much too warm for his parka). He threw on his raggedy clothing complete with the previously mentioned parka and walked out of his room, down the hall, into the living room where his brother Kevin gave him a disgusted look through his shaggy similarly dirty blond disheveled hair, as if Kenny had just bathed in ass sweat and pig feces. Kenny then finally walked out of the house into the crisp, cold, Colorado air.

He stepped onto the concrete steps and took in the brunt of the sunlight for a moment. He enjoyed this feeling, he loved feeling the sun beating down on his face, the brumal weather and clear air stinging his bloodshot eyes, the frigid air hitting the inside of his lungs cementing them in a stiff frozen state that made it hard for him to breath. It was almost like an orgasm. To anyone else that is a bit extreme; it's just walking outside, but to Kenny it was something more, it was something special because it meant freedom to the young teen. He couldn't stand being inside his house. It was the equivalent to a prison cell to the scruffy blond. He hated his home life more than he could bear. He hated his parents for how they treated each other, the abusive smashing and screaming that constantly echoed through the thin walls. He hated them for how they treated him and Kevin, without shedding as much as a tear for what they had put both of their sons through. They were ignorant to his and his brother's existence, and as much as he and his brother corralled, he couldn't help but to feel bad for his older brother for having to deal with the same abuse he did but for longer and, for 3 years before Kenny came along, alone. Poor Kevin suffered the brunt of the abuse alone as a child, with no one to confide in as his parents neglected his presence. The thought of his brother being alone and scared, having to survive the abusive atmosphere his parents created without someone there to comfort him made Kenny well up. At least Kenny always had Kevin to be there when Kenny was scared. Kevin was a dick it's true, but when Kenny was scared and crying, Kevin would always come to his rescue and comfort him in his room. Kenny had always had a shoulder to cry on when he really needed it. This of course was no longer the case since him and his brother have gotten older and became "men". And everyone knows men don't cry and comfort each other. A tear escaped him and Kenny whipped it away along with his thoughts and memories of his brother. Kenny tried not to think about these kinds of things, it was life and Kenny knew crying and being depressed wasn't going to change jack shit. If anything it only made things worse, so Kenny tries his best to avoid thinking about it and god forbid ever talking about it.

As Kenny snapped out of his thoughts he realized he had automatically walked himself to Elmer Street; the street Craig lived on. Kenny always wound up at Craig's house when he was feeling down (which was often). Craig was kind of his "stoner friend", since none of his other friends were really interested in such activities; they actually found the task taboo and usually found it off-putting when Kenny was ever intoxicated around them. They've become a bit more tolerant now since they've all gotten older but they still preferred he wouldn't when he was around them. It was fine and dandy with Kenny anyways, because getting high with Craig was much more fun than getting baked with any of his other friends; mainly because they usually fucked after smoking a few bowls. It wasn't a real commitment thing, there isn't any real emotion too it. They just both really liked fucking and they were both bisexual pervs, so it's a win-win kind of situation for the two parties. Plus, Kenny enjoyed nothing more than some good ol' fashioned casual, intoxicated, fornication.

Kenny walked up the street a ways and finally reached Craig's powder blue house. He stepped up onto the brown wooden steps in front of Craig's front door, then knocked on the white door in front of him and waited for an answer…when none came he knocked again, he knew Craig was home, he was just being a lazy ass and ignoring Kenny's knocks. Craig can be a real dick sometimes. Once again Kenny didn't receive an answer and so he then again knocked…well more like banged against the door hopping this time Craig would just get fed up with the noise the blond boy was causing and answer the god damn door. Yet his attempts went in vein because to Kenny's dismay there was no answer by the stubborn raven haired dick hole. Kenny decided he would just have to weed Craig out the hard way and he rounded to the side of the house where he found a brown, wooden fence, which was about an inch taller than Kenny was, blocking off the front yard from the back yard. He looked at it for a moment, shrugged, and then reached up and hauled himself up atop the fence and then jumped, landing safely on his feet on the other side of the fence with a "humph". He looked around the semi-familiar scenery of Craig's backyard; the great tall maple tree at the right back corner of the fenced in area, a picnic table near the house concrete patio that lead into two sliding doors into the kitchen, and a grill just off the patio to the left. He walked over to the top left window across the yard and picked up a stick that had fallen from the tree. He then took said stick and hurled it into the top window of Craig's room letting it bounce off the outward glass and fall back to the ground. At first there was no response but after repeating the action a few more times, there was a loud BANG! The window then flew opened to reveal a very unpleased looking Craig.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR ISSUE! IS THERE A FIRE SOMEWHERE CHEF?" Craig screamed form the top window, eyebrows arched downward angrily.

"Only the one in my pants, baby. Hey, have I ever told you, you're pretty cute when you're mad?" The blond replied with a witty smirk smeared across his face that was distinguishly Kenny. Craig just flipped him the finger and shut the window so he could go let Kenny into the house. Kenny was feeling better already. He enjoyed the company of people like Craig. Sure he was a pain in the ass and a total prick sometimes, but it took his mind off of his home life for the most part.

After a few moments of waiting, Craig finally rounded the stairs and into the kitchen to open up the patio doors to let Kenny inside. "You're such a smart ass." The raven haired boy commented as he slid open the glass door to let the other boy inside. Kenny just smirked at him as if to say, "I know" as he strutted towards the newly opened entrance. Kenny walked in to see a neat and tidy kitchen that was very to the contrary to his own beer can infested one. It made Kenny feel self-conscious about his home cleanliness, which was very unsanitary to the average person. He felt disappointed in his family and how they operated. At least Craig had a mom who cooked, and cleaned, and worked and he had a Father who supported and worked for his family to eat and live comfortably in their home. All Kenny's family had was beer, a trailer, and a weekly welfare check from the Colorado government. In a sense he was envious of Craig, maybe even a little angry that he got the perfect home life and Kenny had nothing but shit to look forward too when he went home. It was a thought that once again made Kenny want to go off and run into a freight train just so he could forget about being home for a little while, until he was once again cruelly pieced back together and brought back to earth.  
>"So what the hell do you want?" Craig said bluntly, leaning against his kitchen table, starring at Kenny with a semi-annoyed look. He was obviously not expecting the blond boy since he didn't even bother to get dressed today. The Raven haired boy sported nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs that hugged Craig's crotch just right so that you could see which side his shlong was leaning against. Kenny didn't seem to mind though as he felt himself lick his lips at the sight of Craig's bare body and the cock tease he was wearing. "Kenny I'm up here." He announced in annoyance. Craig wasn't an idiot, he knew Kenny well enough that he should have probably put some cloths on before letting him in if he wanted to have a civilized conversation with him.<br>"Oh, um do you still have that dime bag. I'm out of bud." The blond asked whipping his attention back to Craig's shinning baby blue eyes similar to his own.  
>"Damn it, Kenny. You're such a god damn mooch."<br>"So…yes you do have weed?" Kenny asked already knowing the answer to his question. Kenny being poor knew his way around people and getting what he wanted for free. It was true he was a mooch, but at least he had an excuse.

"Fuckin' A, Kenny. C'mon." Craig said in annoyance walking away from the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs where his bedroom is located. Kenny followed all but wagging his tail like a dog about to get a treat. Kenny really liked smoking. It was his favorite pastimes because it let him pretend to be genuinely happy for a little while. It let him relax and not worry about the things he usually would. It let him forget about his family, his curse; everything that made Kenny miserable vanished in thin air as soon as he feels the rush of the drug in his brain.  
>Craig went straight to his desk as soon as they reached his bedroom. Kenny followed him in, with a knock, shutting the door behind him. Kenny looked around the room seeing what he has seen a million times before. A queen sized bed complete with a navy blue bed set to his left, an auburn brown wooden night stand to the right of said bed, a matching desk set across from the door, with a computer and a clutter of god knows what on top of it, and a wooden bureau right next to the closet behind his bed. It was a room that would put Kenny's to shame. The rug was clean and soft, Craig's cloths were neatly folded and placed accordingly into is drawers and hung up neatly on his hangers in his closet complete with both of its doors, his bed had a frame and matching sheets without any holes in them. That was much more than Kenny could ever say about his bedroom. It was like entering a new parallel dimension. Everything that Kenny had wrong in his life, Craig had right. It made Kenny have a slight loathing towards Craig. He liked Craig as a friend sure, but in comparison to himself; he hated him.<br>Kenny flopped onto Craig's fluffy bed causing the edges of the neatly placed comforter to fly up in the air and land back down onto the mattress however they pleased. Craig hearing him do this just shot him back a glare and then went back to searching through his desk drawer, where presumably, he had hidden his bag. Kenny just twittled his thumbs looking at the same old ceiling while waiting for the black haired boy to find whatever he was looking for. Finally Kenny heard a "Found It!" and sat up on Craig's bed to see him spill out the clumpy green contents of the plastic sandwich bag onto the desk where he began to pick it apart. Colorado weed wasn't very good; it's dry and was filled with seeds and stems but hey, it's better than nothing and it gets the job done.

Craig turned to face Kenny sitting eagerly in the now disheveled and messy sheets of Craig's bed. He held out the newly packed glass bowl. "Want the first hit?" He asked in an oddly polite way that was really unlike Craig. The kind gesture confused Kenny for a moment but then was met with acceptance and he just nodded his head. The blond took the brightly colored object and held it to his puffy pink lips with one hand and fished out a lighter from his pocket with the other. He pulled out a slender black object. Then flickered on his Harley Davidson lighter and held it to the end of the bowl and inhaled taking his thumb off the carb midway through letting the oxygen and smoke mix inside his mouth and into his lungs. The taste was smoky, warm, and delicious. He held in the hot earthy smoke for as long as he could contain it and then exhaled as he passed the bowl back into Craig's hands. Craig did the same as Kenny had done and then passed it back to him exhaling without a word. This pattern went on for a while until the bottom of the rounded end of the glass object was scarred black with burnt marijuana and both parties were satisfactorily baked. The silence stayed as the boys zoned out into space letting the drug take its full effect on both of their adolescent minds. Kenny was the first to break the silence.  
>"Dude, My life is fucking shit." He said frankly to the boy across from him sitting in his desk chair. Craig just looked at him and laughed.<p>

"Well no shit. I could have told you that. You're fucking dirt poor. What do you expect?" Craig retorted with brutal honesty complete with an intoxicated smirk. Kenny didn't expect anything less coming from Craig.  
>"Yeah well, it's just bullshit. I shouldn't have to deal with the shit I do." Kenny huffed as he tilted backwards and fell back to lying on Craig's bed. "I just wish I could run away and do my own thing. I could never do that to Kevin though. To leave him there all alone to bare it all alon, would just be cruel and inhuman. I'm not that much of a dick. Yknow? I hate my brother, but that's just mean. "<p>

Kenny didn't receive a response, and nothing filled the air but silence for a few moments. He felt awkward for speaking to Craig about such manors like his personal problems. Craig was the kind of guy you got high and fucked around with. He wasn't a real "touchy feely" kind of guy; then again neither was Kenny. He could hear Craig stand up from his computer chair and stumble over to the bed, in which Kenny was lying, with heavy footsteps that were distinguishable as Craig Tucker's. The blond didn't think much of the relocation of his friend until he felt the pressure on the bed shift and felt the warm presence of the other boy as he slid a leg over to the other side of Kenny's hips and climbed up onto the slender boy straddling him with his legs and sat atop of the boy like he was superior to the victimized blond. Kenny felt his muscles tense due to the unexpected contact of the, still half naked, boy. Craig felt Kenny stiffen beneath him with unease. He was a bit put off by the action. Craig was trying to show (as best as he could at least) some affection towards his friend. Kenny sounded so bitter, so sad when he spoke. His words were dead in the air as they hit Craig's ears. It almost made Craig want to just hold the pessimistic blond in a warm (and probably very gay) embrace until Craig's guilt for not being able to do more for his friend subsided. This was of course not a realistic notion and so, this was the best Craig could do for now.

Craig knelt down and placed both his hands gently down by the chest of the male below him who still remained stiff to Craig's presence and movement. Craig gripped his teeth and barred through the nipping aggravation he felt, because his friend couldn't just relax and realize that he was just trying to show the boy a little comfort, the only way he really could. Craig just looked at Kenny's ocean blue and blood shot eyes for a moment as though to send him the message telepathically that he was just trying to calm the distressed boy. Reluctantly the Raven haired boy felt that, at least in a way, his method had worked. He felt Kenny's guard fall a bit and his muscles seemed to untangle themselves underneath him as he stared deeply into his eyes which in turn stared innocently back.

Craig continued on to kneel his head lower and into the crock of Kenny's moist and smooth neck where the dominant boy perched his lips and pecked his skin affection. Goose bumps raced down Kenny's warm body on impact without the motion of a muscle. Craig repeated the act, but a bit closer to the lobe of the blonde's ear. He then proceeded to latch onto the bottom of the blonds left earlobe and nibbled playfully on the soft skin breathing moist, warm air onto the tender flesh of the now softly panting boy. "Kenny." He whispered with a lusty hush against his sweating skin. Kenny husked a soft moan at the lusty sound of his name whispered by the seductive bare boy. Craig continued to lick up the edge of Kenny's left ear leaving a trail of cold liquid to cool in the open exposing air as he lifted his head, brushing cheeks with the blond boy, and slid his mouth to the right to meet Kenny's own luscious and soft lips. Kenny pounded his mouth against Craig's on contact taking the other boy by surprise by the sudden aggression. Kenny hurled his hands up to the back of Craig's head tangling his long slender fingers into the jet black hair of the other boy, forcing the kiss to deepen. They both gasped into the kiss, layering their lips to fit together, slipping and pushing against each other in a lustful session. Kenny slipped his tongue against Craig's now swollen and reddened lips, teasing him with the threat of entrance, gliding the slippery muscle across his bottom lip. Craig found this unbearable and raced to touch Kenny's slippery tongue with his own. Yet his effort went in vein when Kenny slipped the teasing organ back into his mouth as Craig's followed into the blonde's mouth now swirling around the front of the boy's mouth hitting his teeth and slipping around his lips. Kenny felt himself move his hips closer to Craig's as the kiss continued and Craig's tongue searched and scavenged around the front of Kenny's mouth. Craig felt Kenny's stiffened crotch come into contact with his own and responded with a gentle and discrete push back into the other boy's member with his own. Kenny felt this and felt himself harden more with the contact. To show his approval he reluctantly met Craig's tongue with his own letting them slide and push against each other between a film of saliva and the comfort of their lips. They gasped and moaned into the kiss as their hips began to bump in a soft rhythmic pattern together.

Craig finally broke the kiss as it became too much for him. He couldn't stand the feeling of the fabric of Kenny's sweatshirt anymore against his naked chest. Kenny realizing why Craig had stopped he followed procedure and crossed his arms grabbing the bottom of both his sweatshirt and grey T-shirt and pulled both up over his head and onto the floor with one innocuous motion. Craig couldn't restrict himself; it has been so long since he had gotten laid, especially by a guy. The aroused raven haired boy knelt down quickly sucking on Kenny's newly exposed chest. This caused the blond to once again moan from the pleasurable sensation of Craig's tongue slithering about on his stimulated skin, tickling and nipping at the tender areas. Craig became more frantic as he heard the exciting breaths of Kenny escape him. The sound was enough to drive him to the edge. Fully aroused Craig began to lower his focus down Kenny's chest leaving a trail of kisses along the way, slipping smoothly into the tummy region. He kissed all around the boy's faint abs trailing his fingers up onto Kenny's chest and brushed against his now stiffened nipple. Kenny gasped at the arousing foreplay, as Craig's cold fingertips seductively fiddled with the soft tissue atop of Kenny's breast muscle, and kissed the smooth skin of his stomach. He could feel Craig's stiffened member against his leg as the black haired boy's attention grew closer to his own hardened member. Craig's lips finally met with the top hem of Kenny's light blue jeans. Craig looked up to Kenny who looked back down onto Craig to see him unbutton the top of his pants and zip down his fly without losing eye contact with the now passionately blushing blond. Craig looked down onto Kenny's crotch and could see the other boy's stiffened member through his black boxer briefs. Craig could feel the blood from each portion of his body rush to the southern regions as his eyes gazed at the blonds enlarged crotch area. Kenny was "well equipped" as they might say and Craig loved every bit of it. Craig slipped his fingers to the top of both his pants and his boxers and pulled them both down gently exposing Kenny to the open air giving Kenny a sensational tingling feeling in his falis making it slightly twitch to the exposure to the brisk open air of Craig's room. Craig blushed at how aroused Kenny was, it made him feel good that he could accomplish such arousal in such a confident and sexy boy such as Kenny. He licked his lips in lust and approval and knelt down to slide the member into his hot musky mouth. Kenny gasped at the action of the other boy, letting the pleasurable sensation send electric jolts through his body. Craig began to move his mouth suckling and massaging Kenny's dick with each upward and downward motion that began to become much more erythematic with time. Kenny tilted his head backwards against the pillow, moaning at the sensation of Craig's mouth around his engorged member, slipping his tongue around the shaft and swirling it up onto the head, causing Kenny to clench up and gasp with pleasure and lust. Kenny had gotten a lot of head in his day but Craig was by far the most talented in the category.

Craig was satisfied with his work and slowed his pace to a stop, greatly to Kenny's dismay.

"Fuck! Craig why'd you fucking stop you prick!" Kenny screeched down at the sweat coated boy that obviously made Kenny very upset.

"'Cause, I've got more for you if you would be patient, ass hole." Craig retorted with a tug of his boxer briefs. He slipped then down to his ankles where he flipped them off over his feet and onto the floor. Kenny could see where this was heading at this point; he licked his puffy lips in approval of the other boy's daring and lustful action. He examined Craig's fully naked body, fucking him with his pupils. His eyes trailed down his stern and powerful neck, around his broad and intimidating shoulders, onto his smooth tan chest, his sweat coated shinning abs, shifting to his obviously defined hip bones, and finally following his cute thin "happy trail", to his long, stern, enriched cock that curved a bit to the left from Kenny's point of view. Kenny could barely contain himself at the sight. Craig may have been a total ass hole sometimes, but fuck, he was sexy.

"Like what you see?" Craig asked noticing the drool coming down Kenny's chin, as he stared lustfully at Craig's fully atoned and naked body.

Kenny felt a flash of lust rush through his veins. He flew up to a sitting position and grabbed the back of Craig's neck, yanking it towards him until their faces met and Kenny smashed his lips against Craig's once again lighting the fire to another lustful and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. In the midst of their tongue wrestle Craig reached back behind them with his right hand to grab ahold of Kenny's still lubricated penis and gently rubbed it, arousing it to the peak, slipping his slender thumb over it and then spreading the liquid off the tip and onto the shaft of his member in preparation. The sensation of Craig's slender yet powerful hands stroking Kenny's cock ever so gently became an overbearing tease for the blond. "Fuck me." Kenny moaned into the kiss, feeling Craig preparing his dick for what he knew was coming next. These words sent a pervasive feeling of arousal through Craig's tensed up body. He couldn't refrain himself any longer and with the following of those words, he elevated his hips and then sat down atop of Kenny's member, inserting it into his back end, and as it hit the end of his prostate, Craig gasped into the air letting a lustful "uuuuuh!" to escape his lips.

The feeling of once again having Kenny inside him was a familiar, safe, yet exciting feeling that overwhelmed Craig from time to time. This was one of those times. Craig lost control of himself with his arousal, letting go of each thought or problem that roamed about his mind and began gyrating his hips around Kenny's stiff cock. The sensation was overbearing as both boys began to perspire and pant with the motion that simulated their sexual desires. Craig then lifted himself up, then down once again slamming Kenny's cock into his sensitive gland letting out a gasping "Fuck!" while doing so. He then repeated the action a few more times; slowly picking up his pace each time. As he slid down onto Kenny the pleasure became more intense. Kenny began to counteract the motion with an upward thrust of his hips, participating in the intensity of their fornication.

"Craig!" He gasped, feeling Craig's muscles clench around his penis. "so tight, you feel so fucking hot!" He moaned as the pleasurable sensation around his dick increased. Kenny felt himself lose control and surrender himself to nothing but the goal of pleasure. He forgot all rational thought as his focus illuminated everything but sex.

"Fuck! Kenny! Don't stop!" Craig husked back as he began to pound onto Kenny's member even harder and faster as his climax began to creep closer and closer. Kenny knew Craig was close, as he himself felt his climax building up. He licked his palm for lubrication and griped around Craig's member and began to thrust his hand up his shaft, breeching the tip and then back down slipping the pre-cum that leaked form his orifice down his cock causing each of his slender and manly fingers to get slippery and wet. Craig began to move so fast on Kenny's stiff dick he was basically shacking out of control. Kenny began to move faster and harder onto Craig's member, making the boy lose all control of himself in a lustful euphoria.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum! Fuck me!" Craig moaned frantically, as his pleasure was breeching its peak and he could feel the shaft of his penis begin to pulsate as cum began to build up and spill out.

"Fuck Craig! Cum for me! Fucking cum!" Kenny Screamed into the air, thrusting himself harder and frantically into Craig, feeling the tip of his penis hit his prostate with every upward motion of his hips. He pounded upon his dick, gripping tighter as he, himself, felt that he was nearing his limit.

"FUCK!" Craig yelled into the air arching his back, while jolts of pleasure illuminated his body, coursing through every blood vessel and muscle he had in his body. Hot steamy white liquid shot out onto Kenny's stomach and chest as Craig came, turning Kenny on past bearable standards.

Kenny thrusted himself a few more times into Craig's clenching bowls and with a passion filled "Craig!" His member also began to pulsate as a flood of cum began to leak out of his dick filling the inside of Craig's back end.

After a few more weakly attempted thrusting motions, the action finally came to a stop. Craig lifted himself up and off of Kenny as the sensation dimed, huffing, and rolling himself onto the other side of the sheets, where he could cool down from the exhausting act of fucking. Kenny just laid there without a thought. He felt dirty, as usual, after fucking someone with no real emotional attachment. The cum that was dripping down the sides of his chest and stomach of course was no help to him feeling any better. He felt like scum, but hey, it was only natural, for Kenny _was_ scum. Craig was a friend though, so Kenny didn't feel as bad as he would if it had been a total stranger. Which it was more often than Kenny would care to admit. He wasn't someone who cared much about his reputation, but Kenny stilled had a bit of pride to him, as miniscule as it may be.

Kenny's thoughts began to drift as his body began to cool, and his sweat began to evaporate off his skin. He paid no attention to the boy who was also beginning to really mellow down beside him as he was the source of Kenny's self-disgust at the moment. He began to attempt to think of better things to distract himself from his newly found disappointment in himself. Yet to his dismay thoughts of his parents and how they had not a care in the world that Kenny fucked so much started to creep inside his head. It's not as if they didn't know; hell everyone in South Park knew. It's that they didn't give a shit, if Kenny got used, or abused, or god forbid a lethal disease from his dangerous actions. That was life for Kenny, no one really cared about him. Not even his own family, the people who were supposed to care the most. Not even Kevin, the one person who did care, cares anymore…


End file.
